grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Beverly Butcher
A librarian who also works in the prison she is rather crafty. Early Life Born in Hampshire, she lived a rather mundane and boring life being a librarian. She then wanted to have some adventure and fun and became a librarian in a prison and doing prison work when not working in a normal library. She soon gets attached however to the prisoners wanting to have romantic relationships with them and this formerly mundane, now rather crafty desperate woman is kicked out of her job. Not revealing what had happened in her CV, she ends up getting a library job at Grasmere Valley and also has access to prisons. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 She came to Grasmere Valley in order to live. She wants to break out a certain prisoner who she likes and wants to marry. The plan is just about ready and the prisoner will be breaking free very soon. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 She is among those goes to Ze Pub just before Christmas looking to celebrate with Josh Happy, leading the way and buying everyone multiple rounds of drinks. They soon see the Zoo animals which were released from the London Zoo outside the pub and end up being among them and being chased by them. Myles Hyesmith among those there ends up leading everyone with a plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others in the stampede with the animals all following behind and they end up back at the Zoo in their cages. They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. Volume 16 She is among those gossiping about Amanda Hilcox being pregnant and who the father was and according to everyone the TV presenter was not married which caused such a scandal. However it turns out she was married to her co-host who she passed of as her brother Ben Hilcox and when he is missing during the raft adventure that's when the truth is revealed much to Beverly and others shock. Volume 17 She ends up coming to Club Flamingo and being those watching Chad Wilkinson win the lottery when many descend on Club Flamingo hoping he wins the lottery. Chad does and everyone is ecstatic however when it is found out many others have won it too all he has left is £1 causing everyone who was cheering left. Volume 19 She is among those at the church party and when Tiffany Murrows trying to plead with Sam Watkins to stay in the town admits she loves him, everyone at the party could hear and rushed towards the scene. Beverly remarks how she wonders if Sam can speak English as she believes he looks very weird and out of place. Volume 20 When there is more drama going on during the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards, Beverly Butcher remarks she is going to go like Brock Abraham, which she is referring to the panic attack he had earlier as tonight's events were getting to much for her.